As conventional high performance integrated circuit chips are fabricated smaller and smaller, the reduced form factor can result in an increase of power density within these smaller devices. As such, a high-performance integrated circuit chip can generate large amounts of heat which can negatively affect the operation and performance of the device.
Many conventional solutions have been developed to aid heat extraction from a high-performance integrated circuit chip. For example, heat sinks and fans have been attached directly to the integrated circuit chips. However, the heat sinks and fans may need to be large to provide effective cooling and may be incompatible with mobile computing solutions. Another conventional solution is to couple thermoelectric coolers to the integrated circuit chip, but this solution can be expensive. Yet another conventional solution involves fluid cooling schemes, but typically such schemes are not effective enough to extract the required amount of generated heat.
Therefore, it is desirable to address one or more of the above issues.